


Addicted To You

by gildedwinged



Series: All I Ever Wanted [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Making Love, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will Loves Hannibal, a lot of kissings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedwinged/pseuds/gildedwinged
Summary: Pretty much Hannibal and Will first time :,)





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and no beta yet. All grammars, mistakes, errors, spellings are my own *bow* //-\\\

There’s a first time in everything.

After they shared their first kiss, the amount of kisses, hugs and laughters escalating everyday. Day by day, every second, every minute of every hour of every day is like living in a dream.

Will feel easy and comfortable with Hannibal it’s often surprise him. Of everything he could think of and had thought of what is like to live with Hannibal, this was the least of what he had expected. When they kiss it’s like their lips belong together in some deep way. Like two puzzle pieces fit together perfectly. It felt right. It felt amazing.

And the first time they had sex, it was unexpected and yet beautiful.

\----

The sun has gone to rest, the moon took his place as the darkness began to engulf. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. The river glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence of the moon. The faint wind brushed against the water’s surface, the ripples ruffled the stillness of the surface, and shattered the reflection of the trees.

It was a peaceful night, Will was reading on their comfy cushion with his head on Hannibal’s lap, while he was looking on his tablet with his other hand absentmindedly played with Will’s curls.

Sometimes after dinner, they would retreat to their living rooms together and spend the rest of the night content in each other company. Sometimes there is beauty in contented silence, a moment in which the two of them are happy simply to be present with one another. Together sharing a slice of time. It also marks the depth of their relationship by illuminating the joy each person takes in the present of the other, and they figured out they both enjoyed these peaceful moments tremendously.

After a while Will chose to break the silence.  
“There is no pretending,” Will began to read out loud. “I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I know I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I'll love you then."

  
He smiled softly and closed the book to look up at Hannibal. He was watching Will with a soft expression and the familiar vulnerability in his eyes. Will always notices when he makes a declaration of love, whether it’s just the little actions Will did for Hannibal, indicated he actually cared, or even if he was just borrowing words to described his feelings. Hannibal couldn’t control the feelings he has inside most of the time. 

With that Hannibal didn’t say anything, he smiled back at Will and leaned down to kissed his lips gently. His hands cup Will’s face; his thumbs slowly stroked his cheeks tenderly while his lips showed Will just how much he appreciated his action.

Will kissed him back. Fully, and without reservation. He reached through Hannibal’s disheveled hair and licked his mouth. After a while he broke the kiss only to sat up and straddling on Hannibal’s lap, then they were back to nibbling each other lips.

“Make love to me Hannibal .” Will said between catching his breath and nudged at Hannibal’s thigh. “I want you. I think this moment has waited long enough, don't you?"

Something inside Hannibal was awaked then, “Will...”, he cupped the side of Will’s face, his thumb tracing along his scar as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Will’s. It was a chaste kiss, all too brief, and Will barely held back a whimper. His heart pounded furiously against his ribs as he waited for his next move.  
  
Hannibal pulled back slightly and met the younger man gaze, almost as if gauging his reaction. Then he leaned back in and reclaimed his mouth—this time with ravenous need. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and held on for dear life as he slanted his mouth across Will’s and proceeded to kiss him breathless. His lips were soft and coaxing, yet firm and demanding as they worked their magic, sending needles of pleasure to every nerve in Will’s body.  
  
Will met the rasp of his tongue stroke for stroke, caressing the nape of Hannibal’s neck, tunneling his fingers through his thick ash brown hair. They couldn't remember ever being this turned on before, this into a kiss. Holy fricken wow, talk about worth the wait!  
  
Will moaned, leaning into him, dissolving into his heat, pulse roaring in his ears. Will turned in his arms, bringing his leg around so he could straddled his lap and snuggled even closer, plastering himself against his broad, hard chest. Hannibal answered his silent plea with a growl of his own, crushing Will in his arms, his hands caressing a fiery trail down his back, cupping his butt in his hands. Their mouths meshed with escalating hunger, their tongues moving in a dance as old as time, both giving as much as they took. Will felt sure he would drown in the heady sensations coursing through him.  
  
The proof of his desire was nestled between them, and it took Will self-control not to move against him. It had been so long since he has wanted anyone this bad.

Hannibal tore his lips from him and rested his forehead against him, his breath coming out in ragged pants.

"Wha—?" Will could barely draw air into his lungs to speak when Hannibal finally managed to whisper.

“To bed.”

\----

They stumbled to their bedroom together with Hannibal motioned Will backward without breaking their soft peck on the lips.

 _You don’t know how much I’ve wanted this._ Hannibal thought.

It was like Will could read his mind when he said between kisses, “I want this. Don’t you dare holding back.” 

With that he laid down onto the bed and pulled Hannibal with and on top of him. He didn’t want to wait anymore and wanted to show Hannibal he really meant it.

Will kissed Hannibal slowly this time, enjoyed tasting the lips he has been longing for without realizing it. Will licked at his upper lip, seeking entrance. The moment they both parted their lips. Will’s tongue invaded right away. His tongue swam in Hannibal’s mouth in a way that made him feel sexy. He’d made the decision to be with Hannibal and wanted to officially consummate that decision.

They took turn tasting each other, tounges dancing, breath escalating, grunting, mixing saliva, all as one. Between kisses, Hannibal’s strong hand moved under Will’s tee shirt, touching and transferring heat everywhere he goes. He touched Will gently and passionately, sending fire, burning up Will’s skin and soul, making Will whimpered through Hannibal’s mouth, wanting to get rid of the fabric that separated their skins.

Hannibal understand before he broke their kiss and lifted the hem of Will’s tee shirt all the way up and over Will’s head as it was left completely forgotten somewhere scattered on the floor. Will immediately reached to his sweatpant and pushed them down and with the help of Hannibal, it also left forgotten somewhere else didn’t matter. When it was Hannibal’s turn, he sat up and pulled his sweater over his head. The whole time Will was watching him. His bulk body, his chest hair. Looking how far they have come, he can’t believe he is going to do this with Hannibal.

For what seems like forever, Hannibal finally broke the kiss and look down at the most beautiful creature laid under him. Rosy cheeks, lips parted with uneven breath, ocean eyes full of lust and his glorious body with the only piece of fabric left on his body was his boxer.

“Hannibal stop staring…”- His voice is hoarse from the kiss, and he turned his gaze away as he brought his hand to covered his face.

“Will..” Hannibal slowly reached for Will’s hand and bring it out of the way while seek for Will’s gaze, “You’re so beautiful Will.” He caress Will’s blushing  cheek, “every inches of you.” Then he bent down to kissed those blush cheek, where the lifetime scar is, “you will be the death of me..”

Will replied him by grabbed a handful of Hannibal’s ash brown hair and crashed their lips together. Will sucked his tongues hard. Their kissing became more and more animalistic as Hannibal began to play with Will’s nipple. He rolled Will’s nipple between his fingers and sometime pinched it, making Will moaned in his mouth.

Hannibal broke their kiss and started to kiss Will neck. Will tilted his head to gave him more access.

After nibbled and bite Will’s neck veins, Hannibal moved further down south to explored further, he kissed his clavicle, and finally stop at his left nipple, earning a low groaned from Will.

He finally kissed Will’s chest, licked his tiny bud and other hand caress his right nipple as well as his nipple’s hair. He licked and sucked, used his tongue to press his nipple down, sometimes switched to the other nipple, making Will squirmed and moaned in pleasures. He loved the feeling of tasting his nipples, now that it has turning hard and pronounce, he was getting more and more turned on by the second.

  
Will’s cock screaming inside his pant, eager for a release. Will could felt Hannibal’s erect cock grinding against his crotch.

His hands came up to Hannibal’s arms; reveled in the feeling of the muscles in his arms and then his shoulders. Will took Hannibal face back into his hands and raised his mouth from his skin. Will planted his mouth on his and they were back to twirling their tongues together.

As they continued kissing, Will let his hands slide down his strong back. He slid one hand down to Hannibal’s ass, feeling the cotton of his underwear. He grasped one cheek and squeezed, pulling his crotch into his hip even further, earned a low growl from Hannibal.

Will slid his free hand down his back and around his hip. He pushed it between their bodies and felt him. He had never seen Hannibal naked and didn’t have the faintest idea of what his penis looked like. But, he could feel through the fabric of his underwear that he was really hard and really big.

His hand slid from his scrotum and along the shaft to the head. Will traced the shape of the head with his finger, but couldn’t really get an idea of how it felt from the position of his hand.

“I want to feel you.” Will managed to said between their hot panting while nibbled at Hannibal’s upper lip.

Hannibal rolled over onto his back then sat up as Will immediately crawled over him. Will reached to his face and used a finger to trace his lips. His tongue came out and he licked Will’s finger before sucking it into his mouth. It was very erotic and very tender.

Will was very aware of his fingers inside his mouth and Hannibal held Will’s wrist as he grunted softly around his finger. Will then replaced his fingers with his tongue and as they sucked on each other tongue, their saliva mixed together. Will’s hand slid down over his chest and swirled Hannibal’s chest hair then continued downward. He felt Hannibal’s firm stomach with his fingertips and moved to the waistband of his underwear.  
As Will’s hand slid inside and brushed Hannibal’s hard cock, he hissed and groaned when Will’s eager fingers finally wrapped around the shaft of his cock and began slowly stroking him. Will only stopped long enough to touch and then grope his balls and then back to his cock. He marveled in the feeling of his hard cock and the soft skin of his scrotum.

When Hannibal pushed Will back down onto bed, this time a little more forcefully. He got up on his knee and hooked the waistband of Will’s shorts. Very deftly, he stripped Will of his underwear and he lay there, naked and waiting for Hannibal.

Hannibal leaned over Will and lightly kissed his mouth. He moved his face to the side of Will’s and whispered, “I want to taste you.”  
  
Will couldn’t answer him and he doesn’t think he was asking his permission anyway. His face left Will’s and went directly to his crotch.  
  
He leaned on one elbow between Will spread legs. Hannibal took Will’s hardness in his hand and began to stroke it. Will grunted, soon felt Hannibal’s hot breath against his thigh and he could feel his tongue on his own skin as he traced a line with his tongue up my thigh, kissing lightly as he went.  
  
He used his tongue to trace the area of Will’s skin where his thigh reaches the pubic area. Will was lost in an exotic, passionate place that he never wanted to leave and the next thing he knew, Hannibal gently took his cock into his mouth.

He ran his tongue from Will’s scrotum, along the shaft to the head and then back down to his balls; then he gently sucked one ball into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. Will could hear a moan escape from Hannibal as he continued to work with his ball in his mouth.

After a few minutes of Hannibal sucking him off, Will got that feeling, which begins in his balls and starts to move up the shaft of his penis. He was going to come if Hannibal didn’t stop sucking him. Will didn’t want to have an orgasm just yet, he wanted it to build and build until he exploded.

Hannibal must have sensed it as well because he plopped out of his mouth and got off the bed to pulled down the last piece of fabric that separated them. Hannibal then reached out to the drawer to take out the lube. The whole time Will was watching Hannibal with anticipation building up inside of him. He can’t believe they will actually do this and he wanted this to happen now.

Hannibal smiled as he crawled on to the bed to kiss Will. Their kissing quickly became passionate again and they were moaning into each other’s mouths. Their tongues were dancing as Hannibal slowly grabbing Will’s cock and slowly stroking him more and more.

Then Will suddenly took the lube from Hannibal’s hand and took his other hand off his penis.

Will opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto Hannibal’s fingers then he guided his hand between his own spread legs, forcing Hannibal’s fingers glided down, over his balls and found his puckered hole.

He gently spread the silky liquid around his hole and figured that he’d probably need more than that. Hannibal took the bottle from him and repositioned himself on his knees and between his legs.  
  
“Lift your legs for me beloved.” He whispered his instructions to him.  
  
Will’s knees were up against his chest in a second and Hannibal moved forward while opened the bottle again.  
  
He looked down and all he could do was stare at Will’s private areas. He was hard and his penis was leaking pre-cum onto his stomach. His smooth balls were spread flat at the base of his erection. Then Hannibal saw the object of his attention.  
  
Will’s star shaped, virgin hole was there for him and only him. He squeezed the liquid onto his balls and watched as it ran down to his hole. He quickly capped the bottle and used his fingers to wipe the fluid from Will’s hole and spread it all around. Then up, over his balls and to his shaft.  
  
Hannibal gave his lover a wicked smile and grabbed the bottle again. This time, he squirted the lube onto Will’s penis and stroked him, he rotated his fist while moving up and down. Each time he got to Will’s cockhead, he squeezed and rotated again. Will was moaning and squirming around in pure sexual pleasure.  
  
Then Hannibal moved a few inches forward to get his cock closer to his hole. He took his cock and pointed it at Will’s hole. Finally touching his puckered star with the tip of his erection, Hannibal started to tease him with the head of his penis. He pushed in very slightly, just so Will could feel the pressure. Then he pulled back and rubbed it up, down and around in circles.

Hannibal kept up the gyrations with his fist on his stiff cock. First stroking up and squeezing, rotating and then slowly back down. He released his penis and stroked his balls, while still teasing his ass with his erection.  
  
“Inside!” Will was almost screaming. “I want you now. Please, don’t tease me!”

He took his hand away from Will’s cock and squirted even more lube onto his own penis. With one hand, he was stroking himself and getting very slippery and with the other as he continued to spread the lube around his hole.  
  
Hannibal pressed against his opening with his finger. He felt it enter easily, as Will’s greedy ass was almost sucking at his finger. He slid it in all the way and then back out a few times. Then he added another finger, slowly pushing inside, rotating a little and the pulling it back out. Each time he pushed inside Will, he raised his ass to take Hannibal's fingers in as far as possible. Within a few minutes, Hannibal had three fingers inside his lover.

When Hannibal figured he was ready, he pulled his fingers out. He used the same hand to lube himself even more. When he leaned over Will who quickly wrapped his legs around him, their lips met at the exact moment that the head of Hannibal’s cock touched his hole.  
  
They kissed very excitedly and he pushed slightly. Hannibal was waiting for some kind of sign that he wasn’t hurting, but none was given. He assumed that his feverish kissing and sucking on Hannibal’s lips and tongue were enough of a sign.  
  
He pushed a little harder and felt the head of his penis slip inside. He stopped and waited, still no sign of pain.  
  
“Are you okay?” He breathlessly asked.  
  
“Yes!” He rasped.  
  
He pushed harder and they went back to locking lips. Will finally placed his heels on Hannibal’s ass and pulled. Hannibal could feel his cock sink far into his lover’s ass; Will was tight and very hot. Will stopped kissing him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and nibbled his ear: “It feels so good.”  
Then Will moved his hips back and forth. Soon, he was rotating his hips a little and then he lifted his hips, forcing Hannibal further inside as he moaned Hannibal’s name. 

“If it hurts, tell me” Hannibal whispered.  
  
Will pushed Hannibal to see his face and he saw Will smiling. Will leaned in and kissed him as softly and as erotically as he could.  
  
“Do it Hannibal.”

With that, he slowly pushed in and then pulled out a little, his kissing was harder and more focused. Hannibal pushed in and kept pushing until he was completely inside Will and his balls were resting on Will’s ass.  
  
Hannibal slowly pulled out about halfway and then slid back inside. He kept this up for a long while, very slowly and very deliberate. Then he pulled out as far as he could without leaving Will and slammed back inside. Soon, he was moving in and out of him with ease, Will’s muscles relaxed and they were making love.  
It was the most passionate love making session they had ever had, soon the passion gave in to lust for both of them; and the room was full of their moaning, grunting and slapping noises. 

Will pushed Hannibal up by his shoulders and reached down to raised his legs to his chest. This put Hannibal into a position to thrust. Hannibal took over holding his legs up and let them fall a little, so he wouldn’t be leaning over Will so much.

When his body was in the right position, he slid in and out. Each thrust Hannibal moved a little faster until he was shortly slamming his cock into him. His thighs and hips were slapping against his ass cheeks and his balls were slapping against the upper portion of his ass.  
  
He looked down at Will still hard cock and he could see Will’s balls sliding back and forth in their sack. What an incredible sight! To see his own erection sliding in and out of Will’s ass and to watch his balls moving around, he started to reach the threshold.

He held onto Will. Slowing down his pace and opened up his hole around him as Will pulled him inside. Hannibal sighed, nothing had ever felt so good before. Hands brushed over his chest and two pupil-blown eyes looked right at him.

"Ah Hannibal..harder.” Will’s voice broke. Hannibal could feel the want and need in the hands that pulled him forward and deeper. In the hips that thrust harder with every movement forward and back. In the lip bitten between teeth, and the pre-come leaking from Will’s hardened cock. In the tight, deep space that Will had shared with no-one but him.

As Hannibal moved faster, Will lost himself in the need building within him. His hips bucked, back and forth, the tightness and friction on his cock is so amazing. Soon the entire world shrunk to just him and Hannibal. To the heat, the passion. The moans and need and warmth. Darkness surrounded him, but not a darkness to fear, one to cherish, to yearn for.

Then the darkness encompassed him, swallowed him whole in its comforting blanket. He was aware enough to notice Hannibal closed his eyes, to hear the moan his lover uttered, and feel the float of ecstasy, of come shooting deep inside him.

Not so long after Hannibal came, Will comes too as he sunk deep to the mattress while Hannibal see the white paint itself over Will’s stomach,some land on his chest.

As light filtered back into the world, Hannibal gathered enough wits to pull gently out of Will. Not caring about the come that smeared between them as he pulled Will close, kissing his reddened, sexy lips.

For a moment of silence to even out their breath, Hannibal whispered utter sappy things to his ear. “You know Will, I do believe in love at first sight as well as at second sight, third sight, every sight; because damn I fall in love every single time I see you.” He kissed Will’s forehead and stroked Will’s damp curls.

Will smiled, content to hear those sweet words as he snuggled closer to Hannibal, buried into Hannibal’s warmness.  

Then Will bit hard into Hannibal’s shoulder, smooched, nibbled and licked it. Hannibal frowned, hurt, but otherwise no complaining.

“You’re mine Hannibal”, when Will raised his head to look at his teeth mark, the hickey he left on Hannibal, he felt proud. “And I’m yours.”

Hannibal pulled him closer, then kisses him long and deep and Will know that from here on in, everything is going to work out just fine…

**Author's Note:**

> This taking me so long to write but I finally finished //w\\\
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
